Inexorable
by delyra
Summary: El cabello rizado de Izuku está tan revuelto como lo está siempre, y sus mejillas están salpicadas de pecas que le recuerdan a las estrellas, y en un pensamiento fugaz se pregunta si también formarán constelaciones.


I'll never let go  
You're right beside me  
So just close your eyes  
I'll never let go, you're all that I need  
So just close your eyes

* * *

Aunque no muchos lo sabían, Shouto tenía pasatiempos un tanto fuera de lo común.

No es que fueren raros, no, era más bien el hecho de que no eran usuales. Le gustaba contar las hojas de las plantas cuando no tenía nada que hacer, caminar sin pisar las rayas, y describir a la gente en su cabeza.

Generalmente, sus descripciones no son muy detalladas. Le gusta lo simple, usar adjetivos sin más. Nada extravagante, sólo enlista las palabras según el sujeto que se encuentre describiendo.

Tampoco piensa demasiado en las personas, y las palabras que utiliza para describirlas raramente sobrepasan las cinco. Le gustan las cosas sencillas, y él mismo no entra en detalles al momento de definirlas.

Sin embargo, Shouto ha utilizado un sinfín de palabras para describir a Midoriya Izuku. Cree ya haber perdido la cuenta. Probablemente, las más destacadas, aquellas que hacen más eco en su cabeza, consisten en las que seguro todos piensan de él; agradable, inteligente, alegre e, inesperadamente, incomprensible. Sin embargo, eso era principalmente en el pasado.

Sí, si Shouto recuerda bien, al principio él realmente pensaba en Izuku como alguien fuera de su entendimiento.

No difícil de leer, no alguien misterioso, simplemente alguien que no conseguía entender del todo. No lo conocía demasiado para ese entonces, tampoco pretendía hacerlo (hoy en día, recuerda con aspereza cómo había declarado que no llegó a UA a hacer amigos), pero acabó sucediendo. Midoriya no provocaba misterio, no con su rostro infantil cubierto de pecas ni su sonrisa amplia e inocente. No, para nada, pero quizá Shouto poseía una tendencia a analizar las cosas de un modo distinto al de la gente común, atribúyasele a su crianza poco común o lo que fuere; el caso era que su actitud jovial le intrigaba de una manera inusual desde el comienzo.

No mucho tiempo después, Shouto lo conoció _de verdad_. Eso sólo reafirmó su creencia en esa palabra en particular, esa característica que le atribuía al muchacho con cabello alborotado. Su sentido de la justicia, su carencia de auto preservación, su altruismo; esos no eran raros en un aspirante a héroe (con el paso del tiempo, menos común quizá, pero no eran desconocidos y no deberían serlo), pero la manera en que Izuku lo proyectaba llegó a dejar a más de uno boquiabierto, incluido el mismo Todoroki.

El hecho de que Izuku sacrificara su propio cuerpo para ayudarlo a liberar su poder, sin siquiera dudar o cuestionarse, eran de las cosas que lo hacían lucir incomprensible. Su voluntad para salvar a un amigo a riesgo de morir en el intento generaban en él una mezcla de admiración y algo a lo que no sabía cómo clasificar. Shouto todavía era muy nuevo en eso de sentir tantas cosas y tener que ponerles una etiqueta, y aunque la mayoría del tiempo no se molestaba en pensar demasiado en ello, casos como este le generaban una intriga demasiado grande.

Su amistad fluyo sin más dificultades. Izuku era una persona de la que Todoroki no se cansaba de aprender, siempre siendo efusivo con lo que le gustaba y compartiendo sus intereses con palabras rápidas. Con el paso de los días, que eventualmente se volvieron semanas y luego meses, surgieron muchos más adjetivos a utilizar para Midoriya.

Perseverante, amable, tenaz, amigable. Curioso, responsable, adorable. Con el tiempo, «incomprensible» dejó de ser importante.

«Incomprensible» ya no es importante, pero Izuku sí que lo es. Más de lo políticamente correcto, probablemente.

—Todoroki-kun —Escucha, y se da cuenta que la clase de inglés acaba de terminarse y él ni siquiera apuntó algo—. ¿Sucede algo? Luces muy distraído.

Sacude la cabeza, y rota un poco los hombros en un intento de lucir relajado. Midoriya lo mira con sus ojos grandes y ligeramente preocupados, de pie frente a su escritorio. Todoroki reprime un suspiro.

—No —dice Shouto, después de dos segundos, recordándose que lo correcto es responder—, no sucede nada. Sólo me distraje un poco.

No es exactamente una mentira, pero sí una desestimación. Midoriya encoge un poco la nariz, sin creerle del todo, pero parece dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

—Uh —Asiente, dirigiendo su vista hacia la puerta del aula—. Está bien. ¿Vamos a la cafetería, entonces? Iida-kun ya se nos adelantó.

Todoroki no responde, pero se pone de pie, en una respuesta muda. Midoriya sonríe, y empieza a conversar con él de trivialidades, y seguramente de lo que sea que se le pase por la cabeza, pero a él no le molesta. Asiente cuando tiene qué, hace algún comentario cuando hay que hacerlo, y pasa la mayor parte de su recorrido hacia la cafetería con los ojos enfocados en el contrario.

El calor que se expande en su pecho seguramente tampoco es normal, pero decide que será algo de lo que preocuparse más tarde.

.

Cuando le llegó la noticia de que tendría que mudarse a los dormitorios de la UA, Shouto no sabía si se sentía bien o mal. En esos momentos, no lo dominó ninguna emoción, y tras meditarlo un poco, concluyó que parecía mejor que compartir más espacio vital del deseado con su padre. Fuyumi, su hermana, lucía un poco triste, pero le deseó suerte e incluso lo abrazó cuando guardaba sus pertenencias en maletas, cosa que no era usual. Shouto se dejó abrazar y todo, porque no era una ocurrencia regular y, concluyó, no le molestaba. Él de hecho sujetó su mano cuando le prometió que iría a casa de vez en cuando.

Su estilo de vida cambió mucho una vez se hubo mudado, claro. Además, Todoroki se sentía bien. Contento, incluso.

A veces, Izuku le sugería sesiones de estudio casuales en la sala común. Empezarían estudiando solos y pronto se les unirían algunos otros. Shouto lo encontraba reconfortante, y disfrutaba los momentos de compañerismo. Otras veces, se juntarían para ver películas, más que nada las de temática de héroes, y según el ánimo de los otros habitantes, acabarían comiendo palomitas y riendo de chistes espontáneos. Todoroki también disfrutaba esos momentos.

Sin embargo, pronto se percató de que disfrutaba más estar a solas con Izuku, y se sintió ligeramente egoísta queriendo monopolizar su tiempo. Nunca lo expresó en voz alta, ni pensaba hacerlo jamás, pero el sentimiento estaba alojado en su pecho y le provocaba un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago cuando decidían que era mejor estudiar en la habitación de alguno de los dos o leer una revista en silencio, con sólo la compañía del contrario.

En una ocasión le habló de Izuku a su madre, sin indagar mucho en el tema, como quien no quiere la cosa. Ella le sonrió, con esa sonrisa de madre, y le dijo, _"Debe ser alguien muy importante para ti, Shouto"._

Asintió aquella vez, sin deseo de negarlo o aclararlo –al fin y al cabo, no estaba equivocada, Izuku sí que era alguien importante para Todoroki, y negarlo sería mentirle a la vida. Sin embargo, el tono significativo con el que su madre dijo aquello lo dejó sumido en sus pensamientos la noche entera, durmiendo apenas lo suficiente y bostezando cada cinco minutos a la mañana siguiente.

— ¿No dormiste bien anoche, Todoroki-kun? —cuestiona Midoriya, apenas suena el timbre del receso y su profesor sale del salón de clases—. Te ves algo cansado.

— No pude dormir mucho —le contesta, estirándose para ver si con eso ahuyenta un poco el sueño. No lo hace.

—Deberías dormir un rato —murmura en voz baja, como pensando para sí mismo—. ¡Ah! Yo te despierto cuando el profesor entre —Sonríe, y es como un arrullo para el ya de por sí somnoliento Todoroki.

Shouto lo ve con atención, pensando en las palabras de su madre. —Gracias, Midoriya.

Izuku le resta importancia y Shouto se recuesta en su escritorio. Duerme todo lo que dura el receso sin problemas, y cuando Izuku lo despierta un rato más tarde, en lo único que piensa es que las madres son muy sabias, y sí, Midoriya es especial.

.

Shouto mentiría si dijera que nunca ha pensado en lo que es aquello llamado "amor". Por supuesto que lo ha hecho, aunque no de la manera convencional.

Cuando era niño, y le preguntó a su profesora de escuela primaria cómo nacían los niños, ella le respondió algo parecido a, "cuando dos personas se aman, el hombre planta una semillita en el vientre de la mujer y nueve meses después nace su bebé". Desde ya le había sonado irracional, pero la profesora se lo dijo con tal convicción que decidió no preguntar más. Y de cualquier modo, sabía que era mentira.

De chico, se preguntaba constantemente, ¿por qué si mis padres no se aman decidieron tener hijos? La cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, por ejemplo, era un eterno recordatorio y una amarga evidencia de aquello. En aquel entonces, él aún era muy joven, no comprendía el matrimonio de sus padres, y su madre ni siquiera estaba presente para explicárselo –aunque, pensándolo nuevamente, incluso si estuviera presente, lo más probable es que no entrara en detalles.

Algunos años después, cuando comprendió las razones tras el casamiento de sus padres, comprendió que el amor no se basa en tener hijos, y tener hijos no se basa en el amor. No acababa de reconocer el significado del sentimiento, pero creía hacerse una idea.

—Pero es que no siempre es igual, Tsuyu-chan —dice Uraraka efusivamente, sentada junto a ella frente al televisor viendo quién sabe cuál película de romance barato—. La amistad también es una forma de amar, por ejemplo.

Todoroki no participa activamente en la conversación, pero inevitablemente acaba escuchándolas. No sabe cómo han llegado a ese punto, y la televisión sólo funge como ruido de fondo, nadie realmente prestándole atención. Vagamente, Shouto piensa que es un gasto innecesario de electricidad, pero no dice nada y las deja conversar.

— Sí, pero no es el mismo tipo de amor al que se siente por tu familia o por tu pareja —interviene Jirou, y Todoroki se siente fuera de lugar; esta parece ser una charla de chicas, se percata.

Está a mitad de ponerse de pie de donde se encontraba sentado, para iniciar su escape, cuando Uraraka redirige su mirada y lo nota en la habitación. Todoroki suda frío.

—Todoroki-kun, ¿qué piensas tú? —le pregunta Uraraka, toda sonrisas amplias, y Shouto se siente como un animalillo de laboratorio.

—No lo sé. Nunca me he puesto a analizarlo —desvía la mirada, y no sabe si es el momento adecuado para retirarse.

Ochako asiente, sin dejarlo de mirar, y sin dejar de sonreír. A Shouto su sonrisa le inquieta, porque es una sonrisa conocedora, del tipo que le dan las madres a sus hijos cuando saben que no les están diciendo las verdades enteras, y quieren ver qué tan lejos llegan. Decide que sí, es el momento de irse, y se excusa en un murmullo hacia su habitación.

Shouto no mentía cuando le dijo a Uraraka que no lo había analizado antes. Ha analizado el amor, sí, pero no sus formas, y pasa el resto de la tarde pensando en ello. La amistad también es una forma de amar, fue lo que dijo ella, y él le da la razón.

La imagen de Midoriya se aparece en su cabeza mientras piensa en lo que hablaban sus compañeras. Se confunde, no entendiéndose a sí mismo, pero entonces cae en cuenta de que, aunque Izuku es su amigo, no se siente del mismo modo hacia él que como se siente hacia Iida, o Yaoyorozu, o inclusive a Uraraka, a quien no llega tan lejos de considerar una amiga, pero se acerca.

Tampoco se parece al cariño que le tiene a Fuyumi, o el que posee por su madre. Se da cuenta que es un sentimiento diferente, aunque parecido, y que es la primera vez que siente algo así.

La realización de ese hecho lo descoloca un poco, pero no se asusta, no entra en pánico. Sólo recibe la realidad como lo que es; la realidad.

Aunque aún no entiende qué es lo que diferencia sus sentimientos hacia Izuku, se siente satisfecho cuando se va a la cama, porque después de todo, Izuku siempre ha sido diferente a todos los demás.

.

—Midoriya, ¿cómo resolviste este ejercicio? —dice Shouto, sin despegar la vista de su libro de matemáticas. No es malo en el estudio, pero las matemáticas a veces llegan a ser confusas.

Continua esperando una respuesta, pero esta no llega. Algo confundido, levanta la vista del libro entre sus manos.

Su corazón se salta un latido cuando ve a Izuku dormido, relajado, con el rostro apoyado en sus brazos, y el cuaderno en el que trabajaba hace minutos en el suelo.

Pone el libro en la mesa baja en la que está apoyado, doblando la esquina de la hoja en la que trabajaba para retomarlo más tarde, y recarga su barbilla en su mano ahora libre, estudiando al muchacho profundamente dormido en el suelo de madera. Seguramente le va a doler el cuello cuando se despierte, piensa, pero no hace nada por despertarlo. Aparte, ya es bien entrada la noche.

Tampoco es la primera vez que lo ve dormir. Ya han dormido en la misma habitación antes, como en el campamento que más tarde tuvo un fatídico desenlace, y múltiples veces en la habitación del uno o del otro. Pero es la primera vez que lo ve dormir desde que se dio cuenta del sentimiento que albergaba hacia él era diferente a todos los demás que alguna vez hubiera sentido.

Lo observa durante mucho rato, viendo su espalda subir y bajar al ritmo de sus respiraciones, y cómo sus pestañas forman sombras sobre sus pecas. También se da cuenta de que a momentos arruga la nariz, y aunque muy suave, ronca de vez en cuando.

Cree escucharlo reír entre sueños, cuando un mechón de su alborotado cabello le cae en el rostro, haciéndole cosquillas, y de repente, Shouto siente seca la garganta, y las puntas de los dedos le pican con una necesidad que no sabía que poseía de acomodarle el cabello. Así que eso hace.

Lo hace con delicadeza, y lo mejor que puede, porque es de conocimiento común que el cabello de Izuku no se controla con nada, una bestia indomable; y en el hecho nota que el cabello de Izuku es más suave de lo que parece. Antes de que la información le llegue a su cerebro, su mano se mueve sola hacia abajo, y cuando se percata de sus acciones, está acariciándole la mejilla.

Su piel es suave, y tiene una que otra cicatriz fina. Traga duro porque no entiende qué está haciendo o por qué, pero no se detiene, rozándole apenas con los nudillos, y la sensación le gusta.

Izuku dice algo entre sueños, un mero balbuceo, pero es suficiente para sacar a Todoroki del trance en el que se ha metido y retrocede rápidamente. Suelta un suspiro tembloroso, puede sentir su acelerado corazón y es entonces que entiende que Izuku, en realidad, le gusta. En un sentido romántico.

Midoriya despierta un par de minutos después, avergonzado y, como predijo Shouto, adolorido. Shouto tiene la cara hundida en su libro de matemáticas de nuevo, aunque sin concentrarse, e Izuku, adormecido, se retira pronto a su propia recámara.

Una vez que se encuentra solo en su habitación, Todoroki se derrumba en la mesa, con todo y su rostro en el libro, el corazón acelerado, y la sensación de la piel de Izuku aún cosquilleándole en los dedos.

.

Las cosas no cambian, o al menos no drásticamente. A decir verdad, el único cambio que sea notorio es que la mirada de Shouto se demora aún más en Izuku que antes, pero, nuevamente, no es un cambio drástico.

Midoriya es quizá demasiado inocente para su propio bien, y no repara en la forma en la que lo ve Todoroki, con el afecto desbordándosele de los ojos. Es mejor así, seguramente, y no es como que Shouto siquiera se percatase de cómo se le pone la cara nada más posar los ojos en Izuku. Oh, pero, en realidad no es como que intente siquiera disimular sus sentimientos.

Izuku es inocente, pero imparable, y una vez que Shouto repara en sus sentimientos, no hace más que caer todavía más profundo en ellos.

—Todoroki-kun, ¿te parece si vamos al cine el fin de semana? —pregunta Izuku, un poco de la nada, mientras ambos se dirigen a los dormitorios luego de su jornada de clases.

Todoroki arquea una ceja, viendo los ojos de Izuku, que de por sí ya son brillantes, chispear con vivacidad y emoción bruta. Se cuestiona si se ha perdido de algo, o la razón por la cual el muchacho se encuentra tan visiblemente excitado.

—Es que hay una película que realmente quiero ver —continúa en cuestión de nada, más emocionado aún—, en realidad es la segunda parte de la película de All Might que salió hace dos años. Oh, pero, a ti también te gusta All Might, ¿no? ¿Qué dices?

El sentimiento cálido que ya lleva meses anidando en el pecho de Shouto se expande, y sin siquiera notarlo, se encuentra sonriendo. Izuku le corresponde la sonrisa con una diez veces más grande, por pura inercia, como los bebés cuando alguien se ríe en su compañía.

—Claro —Es lo que responde Shouto, y pronto Izuku continúa con su perorata correspondiente a la película y _estoy tan emocionado, Todoroki-kun, seguro que será maravillosa._

El cabello rizado de Izuku está tan revuelto como lo está siempre, y sus mejillas están salpicadas de pecas que le recuerdan a las estrellas, y en un pensamiento fugaz se pregunta si también formarán constelaciones.

Como semanas antes, con Midoriya dormido y un Shouto quizá demasiado valiente, su mano actúa por cuenta propia, sobresaltando a Izuku cuando sus dígitos rozan apenas las pecas en su pómulo. Los dos lucen igual de sorprendidos, y ambos detienen sus pasos a medio camino.

— ¿To-Todoroki-kun? —La sangre empieza a subirle a las mejillas, visiblemente nervioso, y Shouto por fin aparta la mano—, ¿A qué vino eso?

—Lo siento —masculla él, reanudando el paso—. No me di cuenta de lo que hacía —dice la verdad, sopesando el ambiente incómodo.

—Ah…— sonríe Izuku, y continúa caminando. Su sonrisa es tensa—. No hay problema.

Todoroki quiere añadir algo, porque la incomodidad entre ambos es algo a lo que ya no está acostumbrado, pero no sabe qué decir, sabiendo que él mismo ha puesto así el ambiente. Así que no dice nada, y alcanzan el dormitorio en un silencio cargado de tensión.

Tan pronto atraviesan la puerta, Shouto divisa a Uraraka y Tsuyu leyendo una revista en el sofá. Tanto él como Izuku dicen breves saludos y Shouto se dispone a ir a su habitación, y el tiempo que tarda en atravesar la sala común, Uraraka no despega su vista de su figura.

.

Cuando su mano actuó por cuenta propia, Todoroki no pensó que las cosas se fueran a desarrollar... así.

Apenas han pasado dos días, pero el cambio que ha mostrado Midoriya no hace sino preocuparlo. Es sutil, pero no por eso pasa desapercibido, y Shouto puede sentir como su mirada permanece en él un poco más de lo normal cuando hablan, y aquél tic que tiene de tocarse los labios con los dedos cuando está profundo en sus pensamientos se ha manifestado con más frecuencia que en días cualesquiera.

Ahora que, él es consciente de que quizá sea el único en notar este cambio, porque su mirada inconscientemente busca a Izuku cuando están en la misma habitación (y cuando no, también), y que es híper consciente de su presencia en todo momento. Era sólo natural para Shouto el advertir ese tipo de detalles, por más minúsculos que fueren. Admite que, en el momento en el que notó la inquietud de Izuku al instante de recibir la caricia de parte suya, pensó que las cosas serían más incómodas de lo que resultaron. Fue una sorpresa grata el notar que Izuku no le dio más vueltas de las necesarias a sus acciones, y sin embargo, de todos modos sintió una ligera decepción tras la falta de respuesta.

Algo que había cambiado, reparó, era la actitud de Ochako hacia su persona. Ellos raramente cruzaban palabra, y su relación era más cordial que amistosa; eran compañeros de clase y habitaban el mismo sitio, de vez en cuando se ayudaban estudiando, pero no más. Y en esos dos días, él había notado que ella lo miraba un poco más atentamente, y sólo podía sentirse como un sujeto de experimentos. Porque la mirada de la chica era más bien estudiosa y analítica, y lo inquietaba hasta cierto punto. Si había evitado encararla, era porque cada vez que Shouto reparaba en su atención y le devolvía la vista, ella esbozaba una sonrisa angelical, sin ocultar sus acciones. Todoroki no hallaba en sí motivos para preocuparse por todo el conjunto, para ser honestos.

Debido a eso, ha procurado dejar de lado las miradas significativas de Uraraka. En su lugar, ha procurado indagar en sus pensamientos.

Le ha dado innumerables vueltas y repases a sus sentimientos desde el día que los reconoció.

Incluso busca en internet, aunque la ayuda no es muy grande, pues cada respuesta dista mucho una de otra, y la mayoría describe el amor como «algo inexplicable e imposible de definir», cosa que no responde sus dudas. Considera inclusive discutirlo con Yaoyorozu, a quien considera una buena amiga, pero se decide por no hacerlo porque no se siente preparado para responder a las preguntas sobre quién era la persona que acaparaba sus pensamientos, que -él sabe- serían inevitables tratándose de Momo.

Así que opta por hablarlo con su madre. Con el paso de los días y las visitas al hospital, había fortalecido su relación con ella, confiaba en su sabiduría, y esperaba pudiera contestar a lo que él deseaba saber.

—Madre —comienza, tras entregarle el pequeño ramo de flores que solía llevar para ella en sus visitas—, tengo algo que preguntarte.

Rei levanta la vista de las flores que acomodaba en el florero junto a su ventana, para fijarla en su hijo menor, con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

—Claro, Shouto. ¿De qué se trata? —dice la mujer, con voz suave y de bienvenida. Shouto inmediatamente se siente sereno y dispuesto a dejar salir las palabras.

—Bueno... conozco a alguien —comienza, aún tentativo—, es una persona cercana a mí. Y últimamente he comenzado a prestarle más atención que antes, es como si no pudiera apartar la mirada —continúa, mirándose los dedos—, pero ya no estoy seguro de que lo que sienta sea amistad por esa persona. Madre —alza la vista entonces, fijándola en la mirada grisácea de Rei—, ¿Qué significa esto?

Rei le devuelve la vista con una fuerza equiparable, y a su vez con un cariño potente. Está sonriendo suavemente, sopesando sus palabras y analizando lo que dirá a continuación. De cualquier forma, se ve visiblemente movida por un afecto silencioso.

—Hijo, déjame preguntarte algo primero —dice, y cuando Shouto asiente, prosigue:— Esa persona de quien me hablas, ¿se trata de Izuku-kun?

Todoroki no se sorprende, no realmente. Pero boquea como pez fuera del agua, porque no se esperaba dicha pregunta para nada. Tiene sentido, se dice, que su madre intuyera aquello con tanta rapidez. Vuelve a asentir, y tras hacerlo, baja la mirada hacia sus manos una vez más.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta, de todos modos, porque aunque él no es la definición de discreción, su madre ni siquiera conoce a Midoriya en persona.

—Hablas de él... de un modo diferente a como hablas del resto —dice, guiando un dedo hacia su barbilla, tanteando las palabras—. Me has hablado de algunos de tus amigos, pero cuando me hablaste de Izuku-kun fue diferente. Ha tenido mucho impacto en ti, también. Y tienes ese... ese brillo. Como quien ve por primera vez el sol. Me di cuenta que era alguien muy especial para ti, Shouto, las madres siempre sabemos —Guiña el ojo suavemente, y Shouto siente la sangre subírsele al rostro.

—Pero, ¿qué significa esto, madre? No lo entiendo en realidad. Él es diferente, siempre lo ha sido, ¿es esto normal?

Está ligeramente desesperado ahora. Él comprende que Izuku le gusta, sí, pero no entiende por qué o qué es realmente «gustar» de alguien. No sabe cómo ha llegado a eso, y el martilleo que provoca a su corazón el mero pensamiento del otro muchacho tampoco es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado.

Rei le coloca una mano en la mejilla, reconfortante, y alza su rostro para que vuelvan a cruzar miradas. Nunca desvanece su sonrisa suave, y acaricia su mejilla con dulzura.

—Es normal, Shouto —murmura, queriéndolo tranquilizar—, es normal. No tienes de qué preocuparte. El amor es algo complicado, sí, pero también es algo hermoso cuando se aprende a disfrutarlo. Lo que sientes por ese muchacho es normal, y al mismo tiempo no lo es, porque el amor está lejos de ser un sentimiento común y corriente. —Desliza su mano hasta su barbilla, con sutileza—. ¿Qué sientes que debes hacer, hijo? ¿Piensas decirle?

Todoroki sacude la cabeza, y en el acto, su madre retira la mano. —Aún no lo sé. Tengo que pensar. No sé qué hacer.

—Sea lo que sea que hagas, Shouto, procura hacer las cosas de modo que vivas sin arrepentimientos. Que en el futuro pienses en estos momentos y te digas a ti mismo, «_ah, me alegro de haberlo hecho así_». Deseo que seas feliz, cariño, siempre —Su sonrisa se expande, y sus ojos se nublan a la vez con lágrimas que intenta no derramar—. Has crecido tanto, mi niño.

Él se traga el nudo en su garganta y sonríe, tomando la mano de su progenitora entre las suyas, más grandes, dándoles un ligero apretón. Cae en cuenta de que quizá ha sido algo insensible, considerando su trágica historia con su padre, pero lo hecho, hecho está y se limita a darle un abrazo pequeño, agradecido.

— Gracias, madre.

Rei ríe, con las lágrimas aun cayendo de sus mejillas, pero luce alegre. Shouto también lo está. Hizo bien en ir con su madre.

— Fuyumi vendrá en unos minutos —dice ella, zafándose de su agarre para limpiarse las lágrimas, al tiempo que inspira hondo—, anda, cuéntame más de ese muchacho.

Todoroki mentiría si dijera que no se ilumina ante la mera mención de Midoriya. Le habla a su madre en voz baja, le cuenta de sus sesiones de estudio y del tiempo que pasan juntos. Se detiene ante la llegada de su hermana, que los ve a ambos con sospecha, pero no dice nada.

Más tarde, cuando está en los dormitorios, duerme plácidamente, con una carga menos sobre sus hombros.

.

Las cosas se ponen ocupadas tras eso, considerando las evaluaciones y la demandante vida de un aspirante a héroe. Tanto Todoroki como Midoriya están repletos de trabajos y tareas y un sinfín de cosas más, así que sus sesiones de estudio son más bien del tipo grupal y en la sala común. También tuvieron que aplazar la ida al cine debido a sus apretadas agendas. No es que Shouto se queje, pero se siente insatisfecho. Se ha convertido en una criatura egoísta.

Entre tantos estudiantes es más difícil pasar sus miradas anhelantes como algo casual, y también es más difícil apartar la mirada de Izuku -cuando está analizando un ejercicio teórico con Iida y Uraraka, murmurando bajo para sí mismo, cuando está sonriente junto a Kaminari y Jirou, por algún chiste bobo del primero; siempre, con cada acción que hace, atrae su atención de una manera natural que llega a asustarle. Está muy hondo, se dice.

— Todoroki-kun, ¿tienes el ejercicio catorce? —Es Uraraka quien lo obliga a apartar su vista del pecoso, para enfocarla en ella. Se ahorra un suspiro porque, es verdad, se supone que están estudiando.

— Sí, pero no estoy seguro de que esté correcto —responde, ojeando rápidamente su libreta, que reposa abandonada en la mesa frente a él. Ochako sonríe, aun así.

— ¡No hay problema, sólo quiero revisar! ¿Me lo permites?

Él ni siquiera tiene tiempo de terminar de asentir cuando Uraraka ya ha tomado el cuaderno entre sus manos, estudiándolo con atención. Todoroki aprovecha ese momento para desviar la mirada a Izuku, quien ahora habla amenamente con Momo.

— Una foto te dura más —dice Uraraka de nuevo, con la voz tintada de travesura. Shouto traga duro, ligeramente tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Vas a desgastar a Deku-kun si lo miras con tanta intensidad, Todoroki-kun. Tampoco te molestas en esconderlo.

— No entiendo a qué te refieres.

— Oh, vamos —Ella pone la libreta de vuelta a la mesa, algo exasperada, y hace un esfuerzo notorio por modular su voz—. Creo que a este punto toda la clase sabe que te gusta Deku-kun, menos Deku-kun mismo. A decir verdad, para ser alguien tan observador, no parece poder ver al elefante en la habitación.

Shouto se queda callado, porque la verdad, no sabe cómo responderle. No está nervioso, pero no esperaba tener que afrontar a alguien, aparte de su madre, sobre el tema. No tan pronto.

—No puedo evitarlo —Se limita a decir. Uraraka abre mucho los ojos, analizando sus facciones.

—Dios mío. De verdad no tienen remedio —suspira, desparramándose sobre la mesa. Shouto se queda estático.

Aparta la mirada, y cómo no, acaba posándola sobre Midoriya nuevamente. Está escribiendo algo con tanta rapidez que parece que su mano no puede llevarle el ritmo a la velocidad de sus pensamientos. Sonríe, sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Piensas decirle? —reanuda ella la conversación.

— No lo creo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo he considerado. Midoriya es alguien muy especial —hace una pausa, sin saber bien cómo continuar. La mirada de Ochako, por otra parte, le urge a que finalice su discurso—. No quiero incomodarlo.

Uraraka tiene una expresión de desconcierto, como si Shouto repentinamente hubiera turnado el idioma y le hablara en griego. Él no entiende por completo, pero la deja ser, y da por terminada la conversación.

Toma nuevamente su libreta, y está analizando uno de los ejercicios cuando la voz de Izuku lo distrae.

— Ah, no, no puedo, Kaminari-kun —dice, agitando las manos ligeramente frente a sí —, es que ya tengo planes para el sábado.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¡No me digas que te conseguiste una cita, Midoriya! ¿Por eso nos rechazas a nosotros, tus hermanos del alma? —Denki luce una exagerada mueca de traición y dolor, claramente más a modo de broma que en serio, pero Midoriya igualmente se pone colorado.

— ¡N-nada de eso! ¡Saldré con Todoroki-kun! De verdad, eso es todo —chilla, avergonzado, y Denki sólo se ríe.

— Sólo bromeaba, Midoriya. Podemos salir todos después. Debimos planearlo con más tiempo —Y sonríe, girándose a Jirou y Momo, quienes lo secundan y pronto la conversación deja de resultarle importante.

Izuku se abanica el rostro con una mano, aún con el rostro enrojecido, y Todoroki lo mira encantado. Uraraka tiene razón, por supuesto; él ni siquiera lo intenta disimular. De todos modos, no ve la necesidad.

—Todoroki-kun —su voz es suave, tentativa, y lo mira tras la pestañas como si no estuviera muy segura de que lo que hace es lo correcto—, entiendo qué es lo que te retiene de decirle las cosas a Deku-kun. Pero deberías considerarlo. Uno nunca sabe, y de todos modos, sabemos que él nunca alejaría a nadie por sus sentimientos. Piénsalo. Quizá valga la pena. Yo creo que lo haría —finaliza Ochako, y ahora sí, en definitiva.

Acto seguido, se pone de pie y va hacia Tsuyu. Shouto le da vueltas a las palabras que ha dicho por el resto de la tarde.

Éstas, de hecho, no lo abandonan en toda la semana.

.

No ha vuelto a hablar con Ochako en lo que va de la semana, aunque siente su mirada taladrarle la nuca cada que -sin intento de ocultarlo-, acaba mirando a Izuku como encandilado. La ignora lo mejor que puede, que es bastante, pero conserva el eco de lo que ha dicho.

Es sábado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La semana de evaluaciones acabó el viernes mismo, y aunque el agotamiento y desgaste no era para menos, Shouto igual se siente revitalizado. La tan esperada ida al cine con Izuku está a un par de horas de distancia, y aunque es una quedada normal entre amigos, la emoción lo recorre de pies a cabeza, incluso si no se refleja en su expresión.

Siguen en invierno, cómo no, y las temperaturas de enero son brutales. Pasa la mañana arropado mientras avanza algo a sus deberes, mas ese algo es casi nulo (no le gustan los deberes, ¿a quién sí?-, pero más que nada es la expectativa que se ha creado y sabe no debió haber hecho, sin embargo, no puede desechar y ya), y cuando falta poco más de media hora para la función que tienen programada, Izuku toca su puerta.

Cuando Shouto le va a abrir, es recibido por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, brillante y cálida, que no falla en arrancarle el frío de los huesos (cosa que bien pudo haber hecho él mismo, pero eso es irrelevante).

— ¿Estás listo, Todoroki-kun? —inquiere, con la voz bañada en una mezcla de impaciencia y alegría.

Shouto asiente, sólo regresando por su cartera y su teléfono móvil, y en no más de cinco minutos han salido del edificio y se dirigen al cine más cercano.

Llegan rápido, y como Izuku había comprado las entradas previamente -cómo no- tampoco tardan en entrar. Compran palomitas y refrescos, aunque las palomitas acaba comiéndoselas Midoriya, sin siquiera percatarse de que Shouto no ha tomado ni una.

La película es casi un borrón en la pantalla, Todoroki más bien centrado en observar las expresiones del otro muchacho a lo largo de la función, como si fuera la suya propia. Presta atención a la película a ratos, lo suficiente para darse una idea general y más o menos saber qué ocurre. La realidad es que no ha visto jamás la primera parte, y está que es continuación directa (o eso supone él), no hace mucho por explicarle las cosas. Se rinde pronto, haciéndose nota mental de mirarse la primera en un futuro no muy lejano.

Están saliendo del sitio junto con el resto de los espectadores en lo que parece un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Shouto, pero no vocaliza sus pensamientos, escuchando a Izuku hablar a toda velocidad de lo que le ha parecido la película, y _oh cielos no puedo creer que realmente hayan incluido la escena donde le tienden una emboscada_ y _ha sido fantástico, ¿no lo crees? ah, ahora quiero volver a ver la primera parte._

Shouto asiente y hace sonidos quedos de afirmación, y le propone ir a comer algo de verdad (nada de palomitas), porque al fin y al cabo no son ni las cinco y están en zona comercial, y él lleva sin probar bocado desde las nueve. Izuku le responde con una sonrisa ligera, asintiendo con vehemencia, la adrenalina de la película y su fanatismo aún ardiéndole en las venas

Acaban en un restaurante de comida rápida, principalmente por cuestión económica y que ninguno cargó con mucho dinero para empezar. Ordenan y se sientan a comer rápidamente, y comen en un silencio que ni se siente. Cuando terminan y Shouto está bebiendo de su limonada, Midoriya vuelve a hablar.

— Uraraka-san y tú se han vuelto más cercanos, ¿no es así? —afirma más que pregunta, sonriendo, y si Shouto no se supiera cada expresión de Izuku de memoria, no se habría dado cuenta de que su sonrisa esconde algo de inquietud.

— Eso parece. Hemos hablado más últimamente —dice él, algo vago quizá, pero tampoco puede revelar de más.

— Ah. ¿De verdad? ¿Y de qué han hablado? —pregunta, recargándose en la mesa y por consecuencia inclinándose más hacia Todoroki. A esa distancia Shouto puede ya contarle las pecas.

— Matemáticas —dice, por decir algo. Izuku arquea una ceja, incrédulo, pero luego se pone a reír. Todoroki no está muy seguro de por qué se ríe, pero tampoco se molesta en preguntar.

Cualquier rastro de nerviosismo desaparece de Izuku, y se relajan sus hombros. Continúan platicando un rato más, de esto y lo otro, y a eso de las seis y media se deciden por regresar al dormitorio. Se encuentran con Jirou y Momo a la salida del centro comercial, y deciden regresar los cuatro juntos.

Si Midoriya nota las sonrisas enigmáticas de las dos, no lo comenta, y las palabras de Ochako le regresan a la mente, recordándole que al parecer toda la clase se sabía que babeaba por Izuku. Se siente un poco incómodo ante dicha perspectiva.

Las temperaturas bajan con el sol, que lento pero seguro se esconde en el horizonte. Van todos haciendo plática ligera, Jirou le comenta a Izuku que habían ido al centro comercial a comprar algunos ingredientes para un postre que quieren probar, y de paso se entretuvieron en las demás tiendas. Hace brisa, y en dado momento Midoriya se estremece un poco, estando más ligero de lo ideal con el clima que se hacía. Discretamente, Todoroki se recoloca, quedando Izuku en su lado izquierdo, quien le sonríe cuando siente el calor irradiar de su costado, y él le está sonriendo de vuelta cuando escucha la risita de Momo y dirige la mirada hacia ella.

— Debe ser bueno tener a Todoroki-san para que te caliente en invierno —dice, sonriente, mientras se ajusta su bufanda alrededor del cuello.

Kyouka suelta una risa, asintiendo con la cabeza. A Izuku se le sube la sangre al rostro y Todoroki se pregunta si necesitará bajar la temperatura, pero se mantiene.

— Uhm… esa manera de decirlo es un poco… —masculla, pero al final se ríe también—. Todoroki-kun es verdaderamente cálido.

La sonrisa de las dos se ensancha, y comparten una mirada de mutuo entendimiento. Shouto siente la calidez que nada tiene que ver con sus habilidades expandírsele en el cuerpo, y para cuando alcanzan el dormitorio, le sigue dirigiendo una sonrisa puramente a Midoriya.

.

—Kacchan es un bruto —es lo que dice Izuku cuando acaban las clases, masajeándose el costado y girando el hombro en un vago intento de destensarlo, reprimiendo un gesto de dolor. Shouto lo que más odia es verlo dolorido.

— Deberías ponerte algo para desinflamar —le responde Shouto, casi ofreciéndose a hacerlo él mismo. Por poco es que se contiene de decir aquello.

— Casi no está inflamado, se me quita en un par de horas —Sonríe, como quien no ha roto un plato. Todoroki suspira sin poderlo evitar, porque conoce a Izuku y lo irresponsable que puede llegar a ser cuando se trata de cuidar de su integridad física y emocional.

Detiene su paso para hurgar en su mochila, en busca de algo, y Midoriya se queda quieto junto a él arrojándole una mirada curiosa. Tras mover las cosas dentro de su maletín y hacer todo un poco un desastre, encuentra lo que buscaba, y le arroja un tubo pequeño a Izuku que lo coge por puro reflejo.

— ¿Uh? —examina Izuku, leyendo la inscripción del ungüento que le ha dado Shouto. Ríe con nervios, pero no deja de sonreír—. No hay de qué preocuparse, pero gracias, Todoroki-kun.

—No puedes decir que no hay de qué preocuparse cuando te has roto los brazos tantas veces por ayudar a los demás —Arquea una ceja, y Midoriya gira el rostro con las mejillas color carmín. Shouto igual sonríe—. Aunque es algo admirable de ti, a veces no tomas en cuenta los límites.

Él no dice nada, pero juguetea con el desinflamatorio y anestesiante entre sus dedos. Reanudan el paso cuando se hace evidente que no piensa responder pronto, cosa que a Todoroki no parece importarle en lo absoluto. El silencio no le es incómodo.

Llegan al dormitorio y se van cada quien por su lado, acordando juntarse en la habitación de Izuku dentro de un rato para repasar lo que han visto en clase.

Más tarde, mientras están estudiando, Izuku se gira hacia él algo dubitativo, tomando el ungüento de donde lo dejó en su escritorio. Todoroki no dice nada, pero lo observa con atención, esperando hasta que Izuku opta por decir lo que tanto se estaba pensando.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme? Es que no me alcanzo donde me duele —dice con voz pequeñita, sin verlo a los ojos. Shouto tarda dos segundos en comprender a qué se refiere, y cuando lo hace tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por regular su temperatura porque _uff_, de repente hace calor.

— Por supuesto. ¿Dónde te duele? —pregunta, lo más sereno posible.

—Debajo del hombro —Se da la vuelta, señalándole a grandes rasgos la zona como le es posible, algo adolorido—. Si quieres me quito la camisa, para que sea más fácil

La verdad es que Shouto piensa que puede hacer combustión espontánea en cualquier momento, y no sabe si es más erótico meterle las manos bajo la playera para ponerle el dichoso desinflamatorio o que directamente no tenga prenda que se interponga. Carraspea antes de hablar, temiendo que le falle la voz.

—Sí, creo que es mejor si te la quitas.

Sabe que ha firmado su sentencia de muerte cuando, en efecto, se saca la prenda, dejándola sobre su regazo mientras le alcanza el ungüento. El sonrojo le alcanza hasta los hombros aunque no puede verle la cara, y de este modo Shouto ve con más detalle las múltiples cicatrices que le adornan los brazos y una que otra más fina que tiene en el torso. Tiene un impulso casi irrefrenable de acariciarlas, que contiene por los pelos cuando la voz de Izuku lo saca de su trance.

— ¿Todoroki-kun? ¡S-si te es incómodo no tienes que hacerlo! —exclama, nervioso, a nada de girarse. Todoroki espabila entonces, y destapa el tubo para luego verter algo de la sustancia en su mano derecha, a la velocidad de la luz.

— Quédate quieto —murmura, aplicando la pomada tentativamente en la zona que le señaló Izuku—. ¿Aquí?

— Un poco más abajo —es lo que recibe en respuesta, y desliza su mano como se le indicó. Ante tal acción, Midoriya se estremece.

— ¿Está frío? —inquiere, cayendo en cuenta de que, para empezar, están en invierno, por mucho que el dormitorio posea calefacción.

— No mucho, pero se siente refrescante —suspira Izuku. Todoroki decide por aventurarse un poco, masajeando la zona con dedos expertos, lo que parece sorprender a Midoriya, pero no hace nada para detenerlo. Es más, se recarga ligeramente en su tacto.

Ya estando en eso, Shouto opta por darle el servicio completo y pronto incluye su mano izquierda a la acción, masajeando la extensión de su torso, deshaciendo nudos y destensando sus músculos. Casi pierde la cordura en más de una ocasión, cada que Izuku suelta sonidos nada santos cuando presiona una zona especialmente delicada, disparando su imaginación, y por pura fuerza de voluntad es que no comete ninguna tontería.

— Gracias, Todoroki-kun. Eres muy amable.

Shouto no está muy seguro de la legitimidad de aquella declaración, pero hace un gesto restándole importancia.

— ¿Todavía te duele?

— Ya no, y el masaje me relajó mucho —Sonríe, volviendo a colocarse la camisa—, de hecho, me dio un poco de sueño.

—Es algo tarde —contesta Shouto, ojeando su reloj—. Tal vez sea mejor que terminemos por hoy.

No se le pasa el gesto de decepción que se posa en la cara pecosa de Izuku, y es que comparte la emoción, mas no mentía al decir que ya era bastante tarde. El sol ya se había ocultado hacía un rato, y tras las ventanas, el cielo estaba teñido en un color azul muy profundo, adornado por la ocasional estrella y el fulgor de la luna.

— Mañana podemos estudiar en mi habitación, de todos modos. Y todavía falta un tiempo para los exámenes —dice Shouto, para aligerar un poquito el ambiente. El cambio en Izuku es inmediato: abre más los ojos y se le ilumina la cara. Shouto casi podría quedarse ciego con su mera presencia.

—Claro. Y más tarde podemos ver una película en la sala común, ¿Qué piensas?

—Suena bien —contesta, poniéndose de pie—. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Se despiden y desean buenas noches, y esa misma noche, Todoroki sueña con la piel desnuda de Izuku en sus manos y la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo bien definido.

A la mañana tiene que salir corriendo al baño, avergonzado.

.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —Izuku pregunta, con la voz tentativa, sin apartar la mirada de su cabeza. Todoroki niega con suavidad.

— El medicamento está haciendo su efecto.

Están en los vestidores, y éstos están desolados aparte de ellos dos. Es comprensible, no obstante, pues hace rato que las clases han terminado y no había motivo que retuviera al resto de los estudiantes. Su caso, como quiera, era distinto.

— Me alegro de que no te haya ocurrido nada grave —comenta Izuku con expresión de infinito alivio. A Todoroki algo le tira en el pecho—. Como fue un golpe en la cabeza estaba preocupado. Es que pueden ser graves.

Shouto asiente, quitándose la sudadera del uniforme. Izuku le imita.

—No lo vi venir.

—Nadie lo hizo. Al final todos estábamos avergonzados de nuestra incapacidad. Tokoyami-kun especialmente —ríe, y continúa por quitarse la playera. Shouto consigue apartar la mirada haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Hace apenas un par de horas, tuvieron clase práctica. Era simplemente combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellos, pero en un descuido, Tokoyami cometió un error de cálculo y un escombro que era parte del escenario se zafó y fue a estrellarse contra Shouto. Como no estaban usando sus quirks y el combate era por parejas, a todos los tomó de sorpresa, de modo que Todoroki recibió el golpe sin poder esquivarlo. Reaccionó a tiempo, sin embargo, pues aminoró el impacto antes de que pudiera convertirse en algo más grave, pero eso no quitó el hecho de que consiguiera darle en la cabeza.

Aunque la herida no fue ni grande ni profunda, sangró mucho, e Iida se lo llevó a la velocidad de la luz a la enfermería. Lamentablemente, Recovery Girl no se hallaba en servicio ese día, de modo que la enfermera suplente se limitó a parar la hemorragia y examinarlo a fin de descartar lesiones de gravedad. La clase continuó con su ritmo, mas Todoroki fue puesto en reposo lo que quedaba de clase y se le dio medicamento para el dolor. De cualquier modo, la enfermera le indicó que regresara al día siguiente para que Recovery Girl agilizara el proceso de curación, principalmente por comodidad.

Midoriya llegó apenas sonó el timbre de salida, algo frenético y preocupado, y aún en su uniforme deportivo. Poco después le dieron permiso para retirarse, diciéndole que mantuviera la herida limpia y se cambiara el vendaje, y ambos decidieron volver a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa.

(Shouto decide atesorar la imagen de un Izuku agitado por verlo _a él_, por comprobar su estado y su salud, y la posterior expresión de consuelo tras saber que se encontraba bien. Le complace de un modo quizás algo egoísta, el saber que Izuku actúa así por él.)

Continúan vistiéndose en un cómodo silencio, que sólo es roto por el sonido de las telas y de los casilleros al cerrarse. Midoriya acaba primero que Todoroki, y espera a que termine con su tarea mientras juega con sus dedos, en un gesto nervioso que Shouto ya se sabe de memoria. Éste finaliza con lo que está haciendo con precaución, cuidando de no volverse a abrir la herida. Espera a que Izuku tome la iniciativa y suelte lo que fuere que le inquietaba, pero al ver que no decía pío, opta por hablar él.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunta una vez que está listo para volver a los dormitorios.

— Uhm… sí… y no exactamente.

— ¿Cómo?

— Es que… ¡ah! —exclama, de pura frustración—, la verdad es que no sé cómo explicarlo.

Todoroki asiente, y se mueve hasta llegar a las bancas que hay en medio de la habitación, donde toma asiento. Midoriya lo sigue sin decir nada, aún algo ansioso, pero se sienta a su lado después de un momento.

— Todoroki-kun —inicia, y su voz tiene un matiz que es una mezcla temblorosa de determinación y algo similar al miedo. Alza la mirada, fijándola con la de Shouto, y se le suben los colores a la cara.

—No te tienes que forzar a nada, Midoriya. Puedes contármelo después.

Izuku niega, pero sonríe un poquito, con los ojos chispeantes. No separa la mirada de la suya, ni Todoroki se atreve a hacerlo. A decir verdad está ligeramente preocupado, porque el semblante de Midoriya refleja un sinfín de emociones diferentes y contradictorias, pero por encima de todo se destaca la urgencia que siente por expresar lo que quiera que buscara dar a conocer. Siente también ese impulso que en el pasado le ha hecho acariciarle el rostro con todo el cariño que siente y se le desborda, pero lo frena porque no siente que sea el momento, no cuando Izuku se muestra como lo hace. Aun así, algo debe de reflejársele en la cara, porque Midoriya ensancha su sonrisa, y su mirada por fin se aparta de la suya, paseándola por todo su rostro.

Shouto admite que se siente algo nervioso, parcialmente porque la manera de actuar de Izuku lo orilla a hacerlo, y en parte también porque Midoriya ha fijado su mirada en sus labios, y en realidad él está haciendo lo mismo con los contrarios. El aire está tan cargado de tensión que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, y Todoroki piensa que incluso respirar algo ligeramente más fuerte puede romper la atmósfera actual.

— Puede que no necesite palabras —es lo que Izuku susurra, y los siguientes eventos pasan demasiado velozmente para que el cerebro de Shouto les pueda llevar el ritmo.

Reuniendo todo el valor que posee, Izuku se inclina hacia delante, uniendo sus labios con los de Shouto. Tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y está más tenso que un arco, no se mueve ni _respira_. Todoroki está más que sorprendido, por lo que tampoco se mueve, y a esta distancia le distingue cada peca y cada pestaña y está encantado a la vez que confundido. Se le arremolinan un sinfín de pensamientos y en cierto modo quiere gritar, pero acaba por tirarlos todos por la ventana cuando siente la duda en Midoriya y su disposición a retirarse. Así que lo besa él.

Es inocente y muy suave, se mueven lento, aún con nervios. Es la primera vez que Shouto hace algo como lo acontecido, y brevemente piensa que probablemente lo es también para Izuku, quien no parecía más experimentado que él mismo. De cualquier modo, sabe que no lo cambiaría por nada, no ese momento, independientemente del lugar o la situación, y secretamente desea que Izuku piense lo mismo Es también difícil de explicar, la sensación y aquella emoción de dicha y satisfacción, el cómo todo se sentía correcto y en orden, tal que si fuera exactamente como debía de ser. Shouto se siente cálido y _seguro_, esa sensación que le brinda Izuku sin reparos, dándole un pedacito de sí mismo en todo lo que hace y vertiendo su alma en forma de un beso, transmitiéndole lo que no pudo poner en palabras en esa acción que habla por sí misma.

Se besan repetidamente, besos tiernos y delicados. No toman en cuenta ni el tiempo ni el lugar, ensimismados el uno con el otro, y solamente se separan cuando escuchan una puerta cerrarse.

— Me gustas, Midoriya —dice Shouto, simple y sencillamente porque quiere hacerlo. En respuesta, Midoriya le regala una sonrisa que bien podría alumbrar una ciudad entera, tan brillante que encandila, y toma su mano entre la suya.

— También a mí me gustas.

El sol se está ocultando cuando deciden volver a casa.

.

Yacen lado a lado en el colchón cuando la palabra se cruza por su mente, y desconecta todos sus demás pensamientos.

Son pasadas las doce, y ya hace un rato que Midoriya se ha dormido. Shouto no hacía mas que verlo dormir, contento y satisfecho, cuando se le ocurrió actualizar su lista de adjetivos.

_Inexorable_, es lo que piensa. Cree que se le asemeja.

Porque desde el instante en el que lo conoció supo que era incapaz de detenerlo. En el instante en el que cayó por él, que sólo continuaría cayendo. Más y más profundo, sin tocar fondo, sin contención, con desenfreno.

Y es que así es Izuku, y así es como se siente por él. Arrasa consigo y con su corazón, inevitable, lo hechiza y no lo deja ir. Monopoliza sus pensamientos e inunda sus emociones. Inexorable es Izuku, e inexorables sus sentimientos.

Lo asusta un poco, a decir verdad, lo aplastante que es su corazón sobre sí mismo, y al mismo tiempo lo embriaga de una sensación de adrenalina y excitación que lo llena de expectativas.

_Aún así_, se dice, tomando por la cintura a un dormido Izuku, quien se acomoda entre sus brazos, _no desearía que fuera de ninguna otra manera._

_._

_._

_N.A._

Sufrí de lo lindo con el summary porque el límite de palabras de ffnet no estaba de mi lado. Finalmente puse algo muy simple. Pero el de ao3 quedó más bonito.

Muchas gracias por leer. Es mi oneshot más largo hasta el momento y me tiene muy contenta. Por favor no me sacrifiquen por multishipper.

_N.A. 2._

Re-editado, porque no recordaba que este fanfic tuviera tantísimos errores y problemas de espaciado. En mi defensa, esto no es como Ao3 y yo me desacostumbré :(.

Gracias nuevamente por leer y comentar. ¡Buen día!


End file.
